


Mean It

by wearing_tearing



Series: Soft Stucky Week [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pining, Sharing Clothes, Soft Stucky Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: “Too late,” Bucky tells him, getting up and draping the jacket over Steve’s shoulders and pulling the lapels together. “Now you’ll warm up.”
“Bucky,” Steve sighs, cheeks slightly pink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> some soft dumb boys to brighten your day :D

“Hey, Buck. Sorry I’m late.”

At the sound of Steve’s voice, Bucky glances up from his delicious slice of red velvet cake, blowing away a strand of hair that falls over his eyes.

“It’s ok—,” Bucky starts automatically, only to stop when he takes a really good look at Steve. “Steve, where’s your coat?”

Steve sniffs, running a hand through his hair, the loose sleeve of his dark green sweater sliding down his skinny arm. “I forgot it at home. I didn’t have time to go back and get it or I’d be late for class.”

“So you decided to walk around campus in the middle of winter _without it_?” Bucky asks, incredulous. “Why didn’t you call me?”

Steve scowls at him, jaw tight. “I didn’t want to bother you. I knew you had that big presentation coming up. Besides, I’m fine. I’ve been inside most of the day.”

Bucky shakes his head, taking in Steve’s chapped lips and pink nose. He ignores the urge to lean in and kiss him, to warm Steve’s lips with his own. They’ve been friends since they were kids, and Bucky’s been in love with him for half that time, so he’s an expert at pushing his feelings away and ignoring them by now.

Still, he can’t handle seeing Steve like this. Because Steve might look fine now, but Bucky knows he’ll probably be sick tomorrow if he doesn’t warm up soon.

“Here,” Bucky says, already shrugging off his jacket. “Take this.”

“Bucky, you don’t have—,” Steve tries to protest, brows furrowed.

“Too late,” Bucky tells him, getting up and draping the jacket over Steve’s shoulders and pulling the lapels together. “Now you’ll warm up.”

“Bucky,” Steve sighs, cheeks slightly pink.

“It also makes you look very dashing,” Bucky teases, grinning when Steve rolls his eyes.

“You mean me wearing a jacket three sizes too big?” Steve deadpans.

“I mean you wearing my clothes,” Bucky says before he can stop himself, words tumbling out of his mouth.

When he realizes what he’s just admitted to, though, it takes all of his brain power not to accidentally bent the fork he’s holding with his metal hand. He sits there, frozen, eyes wide and heart at his throat as he waits for Steve to say something.

“Oh,” is what comes out of Steve’s mouth, soft and quiet and full of understanding in the crowded coffee shop.

Bucky swallows past the lump in his throat, forcing himself to maintain eye-contact, refusing to back down now that he’s gone ahead and sort of admitted his feelings to his best friend. “Yeah,” he says, voice gruff. “Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable.”

Because Bucky is staring at Steve, he catches the little curl of his lips as he smiles, the pink on his nose spreading to his cheeks, the brightness in his eyes as he stares right back.

“It doesn’t,” Steve tells him. “I mean, if you really meant it.”

“I did,” Bucky rushes to answer. “I did mean it. I _do_ mean it. I always mean it.”

Steve’s small smile widens into a smirk. “I think I get it, Buck.”

Bucky huffs out a laugh, ducking his head and glancing at Steve from under his lashes. “Sorry, just… Better to be sure. That you know that I...”

“Mean it?” Steve teases, laughing when Bucky makes a face at him.

“Punk.”

“Jerk,” Steve throws back, and then turns serious again, biting at his bottom lip. “I can think of a better way for us to be sure.”

“Oh, yeah?” Bucky grins, watching in delight as Steve stands up, Bucky’s jacket still on his shoulders. “And what’s that?”

“It’s this.”

Bucky pushes his chair back so Steve can sit on his lap, tilting his head up when he feels Steve’s cold hands on his face, cupping his cheeks. Steve’s lips, when they meet Bucky’s in a deep kiss, are chapped and cold and tasting of coffee, and they are the best thing Bucky’s ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i'm on [tumblr](http://hawkguyz.tumblr.com/) propagating all soft things <3


End file.
